


That Was...Unexpected/when shit hits the fan

by Ugoncry



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Wolf (TV), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Aiden - Freeform, Alpha Bruce Wayne, Alpha Cassandra Cain, Alpha Clark Kent, Alpha Damian Wayne, Alpha Derek, Alpha Ethan, Alpha Isaac Lahey, Alpha Jason Todd, Alpha Liam Dunbar, Alpha Nick, Alpha Peter Hale, Alpha Roy Harper, Alpha Scott, Alpha Theo Raeken, Alpha Tim Drake, Alpha Wally West, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Sex, Beta Chris Argent, Beta Erica Reyes, Beta Kira Yukimura, Beta Malia Tate, Beta Stephanie, Beta Vernon Boyd, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Crying, Derek Hale Has a Big Dick, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gay Dick Grayson, Jordan Parrish & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Multi, Omega Allison Argent, Omega Cora Hale, Omega Dick Grayson, Omega Lydia Martin, Omega Raven, Omega Selina Kyle, Omega Stiles Stilinski, One-Sided Attraction, Oral Sex, Other, Overprotective Derek Hale, Polyamory, Protective Isaac Lahey, Protective Jackson Whittemore, Protective Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Protective Siblings, Sad Dick Grayson, Scott is a Good Friend, Sex, Sexy Dick Grayson, Sexy Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski & Jackson Whittemore are Siblings, Vaginal Sex, alpha Terry, alpha mia, beta haper, beta koriand'r, beta rose, dick jason damian terry stephanie tim and cassandra are biological siblings, reverse batfam, teen slade
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:48:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23620327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ugoncry/pseuds/Ugoncry
Summary: Stiles an omega who usually only associates with people inside his pack and his friends intil he meets another omega dick who shares the is very shy and kind the hit it off instantly that is intil there packs meet then shit hits the fan
Relationships: Allison Argent/Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura, Artemis Crock/Kon-El | Conner Kent/M'gann M'orzz, Bart Allen/Tim Drake, Cassandra Cain/Raven/Harper Row, Derek Hale/Peter Hale/Isaac Lahey/Stiles Stilinski, Diana (Wonder Woman)/Clark Kent, Dick Grayson/Roy Harper/Wally West, Koriand'r/Damian Wayne, Mia Dearden/Jason Todd/Rose Wilson, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne, Stephanie Brown/Nick Gage, Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	1. New friends

**Author's Note:**

> hey mike here im kinda new at this so please no hateful comments because I will not hesitate to use profanity and hurt your feelings:) be please leave opinions and ask questions they will be greatly appreciated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick meets stiles part 1

Dick knew as soon as he woke up this day was gonna be an off one he woke up at exactly 4;02 because of his nightmares his first instinct was to shake it off and go back to sleep but he had an urge to go into his brothers rooms so he got and decided to head to terry's< since he new his brother would probably be awake 

He Made his way to to his older brothers room and opened the door and saw his brother working on something at his computer'ter'his brother cheerfully respond 'hey dickie' but saw the sad look on his younger brothers face "Dickie what's wrong , did you have a nightmare" he nodded.

Terry wrapped his muscled arms around him and carried him to his bed "hey it was just a dream don't think to much about it whatever happens wasn't real-" dick cut him off "ter what if it was real what if it already happened"Terry gave him a sad look he's never seen his brother so distraught before "what happened Dickie" "nothing it's fine I'll tell you later" Terry decided to let it go for now thinking if he keeps bothering him about it he might either leave or start cutting again. He pulls dick closer to him and drifts off to sleep leave dick wide awake but at least in his brothers arms after about 30 minutes he finally falls asleep Dick wakes up when he hears his dad yell for all of them to get up before there late dick being a freshmen has to get to school early for an assembly. He makes his way out of Terry's room and into his own only to find Jason sitting in his spinny game chair "good morning Jay" "morning birdie" "did you need something"dick asks "no I just wanted to see if you would come with me to a party with me and Tim today, it's the first party of the semester and I wanted to finally introduce you to Mia and rose" dick quickly agrees he's been wanted to meet Mia and rose ever since he saw the tattoo he got for them in his arm" great the party starts at 6:00 be ready by 5:20" dick nods and Jason makes his way out of the room but not before kissing the top of dicks head he hears Jason calling Cassandra an asshat before the door closes

All his siblings have a sibling that gets on there nerves the most Jason(15,Alpha)and Cass(19,Alpha), Terry(18,Alpha)and Stephanie(16,beta),Damian(17,Alpha)and Tim(16,Alpha)dick personally gets along with all of his siblings the only problem he has with family is his parents because of the overprotective tendencies since he's the youngest and an Omega .

Dick gets dressed in black jeans, a white tee shirt and red shoes he grabs his red hoodie and his house keys and heads down the stairs so he isn't late he makes his way to the table where his parents Terry and Tim are already at the table he greets his parents and gives a quick hug before he sits between his brothers and starts on his food . 

All his siblings come at one time or another Cass and jason bickering of who knows what "honestly I don't know why your so bossy it should be clear to you by now that I'm not gonna listen to you or your older sister rules your just a asshole""I don't know why your such a pest I was just trying to keep you guys safe the people throwing the party aren't the best people in the world you know""neither are you with all your bit-"he's cut off by there dad who gives both of them a glare "what all this about" Cass quickly replies "Tim and Jason are planning on taking dick whose 14 and an Omega to the first party of the semester Bruce quickly looks at Jason Tim and dick and ask "is this true" Jason quickly answers "yeah but" "no you not taking him" it's dicks turn to be outraged "dad that's not fair if I was an alpha you wouldn't even care"he says shocking the whole table he makes his way to the garage where Alfred is waiting for him Jason Steph and tim.

He gives Alfred smile and tells him he's ready he angry but hes also kinda excited to see Roy and Wally who he may have a tiny crush on yes pretty sure they like him back but he can never be to sure after about 10 minutes he sees his siblings making there way to the car Steph got in quickly whispered"I would let you go" which makes him smile her Jason and Terry have always been the ones to let him know they feel for him. He lays his head on her shoulder the four of them having peaceful conversation between them. when dick gets out of the car and bids Alfred and his siblings goodbye and takes off for his locker he quickly gets what he needs his phone wallet and a neat paper filled binder he goes to run to the gym looking for Roy and wally when he bumbs into no other than Erica reyes" hey watch where the hell you going" she says bitterly he nods and goes to pick up his thing when she says wait he looks up at her "you Jason Wayne's brother aren't you "he nods she cracks a toothy smile and hands him a small paper "you guys don't be late it's the first one " he looks at the paper which reads 'Lydia Martin's house party 6:00 don't be late ' he stuffs it in to his pocket and pushes the gym doors open

He goes in side when he sees Roy and Wally waving him over he smiles and runs to sit between them 'damn they got hotter over the summer' he thought he gives them both a hug and sits down "so dick me and Roy are going to first party you going" dick quickly tells then what happened this morning Roy wraps a arm around him and tells him to not stress over it .

The assembly starts which really Is really just welcoming them to highschool he dozing off when he hears a loudout burst "Jackson stop, let him go" he looks up to see the sophomore Jackson apparently punching a guy in the face Theo he thinks is his name and he sees three more guys getting up ready to fight when suddenly is just one huge fight between two sets of friends when the princable teacher and the school officer finally start grabbing kids and pulling off the bleachers and out of the gym He sees Scott mcall first (they had been partners in class during middle school once he was nice) then he saw Issac Lahey (helped dick pick up his books a couple times gosh he was such a clutz)Derek Hale(had a crush on him one) then he saw the the officer becoming Theo and his friends out of another door in the gym then he saw Malia Tate Allison argent Lydia Martin Kira yukimura get off the the bleachers willingly and make there way out behind the first grop he also saw stiles whittemore say something to the another group of boys which look like he was fussing them out but then ran to get back to his pack.

Dick had been cornered by the girls once them asking him if he was gay which he responded with a yes to and then left the only one he had yet to interact with was stiles not much was known about stiles just that he was a Omega that only interacted with his pack but also sassy and sarcastic to bullies not that he had to deal with them much he had his pack who would make anyone even looking at stiles to long turn the other way he looked at his friends who where just as confused as he was as soon as he opened his mouth to comment on it though the teacher told everyone to pay attention and forget what had just happened today was definitely was gonna be a long day


	2. New friends 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles meets dick 2

Stiles was highly pissed . His pack was so overprotective and they where stupid about it. The only ones tolerable where Boyd the girls and peter they had they're moments but they knew he could handle himself. Jackson(brother) Scott(best friend/brother in everything but blood) and Isaac and Derek (boyfriends) though they treated him like a piece of paper don't get him wrong he loved it sometimes but other times he rather axe off his own arm not that they would let him they would probably beat up the axe and say it hypnotized him or something the point is this was the worst day for this to happen (Flash back) Stiles was on Isaac's back the two of them and Allison and Scott where headed to the gym to sit with there friends they had made it all the way to the doors u bothered when Theo dumbass raken decided it would be a good idea to slap stiles....on the ass . Stiles jump and fell of Isaac's back and into Theo's arms he stood up and shoved Theo "why can't you ever keep your hands to yourself" he yelled "he you where on display say why don't you come spend a night or two with me you'll enjoy it he winked stiles rolled his eyes and pushed past his pack member and into the gym fumming. Scott and Isaac where pissed but Allison dragged them both inside the gym and onto the bleachers with the rest of the pack stiles was in Derek's lap look pissed as ever "baby why don't you tell us what's wrong" Derek whispered in his ear "nothing I'm fine" stiles said Jackson and Lydia where eyeing stiles suspiciously stiles mouthed and I'm fine to them both but they where stiles concerned just then Theo's pack came and sat right above there's on the bleachers "stiles why don't you come sit in my lap so I can slap that ass of yours again" stiles ignored it His pack didn't "Theo why don't you focus on one of the sluts in your pack and leave out Omega alone" Lydia snapped "because Lydia Theo here would learn to teach you Omega how to be a good slut" Hayden said "the only slut here is you Hayden " Allison bite back . The girls could arguing all day with them Jackson however could not he stood not saying a word and grab Theos collar and started punching "Jackson stop" and then both packs started fighting Scott was tossing Josh around like a rag dog Theo and Jackson where going head to head and Tara was holding on to Allison hair for dear life that is until Erica kicked her out of the way Lydia and stiles where trying to stop the fight until the campus officers started grabbing them the girls stopped fight before the go caught though and quickly followed behind there pack stiles was about to go when a kid that had flunked twice Slade he think it was grabbed his sleeve "what's a fine Omega like you doing in all that drama why don't you spend you heat with me I'll make you forget all about it" stiles backhanded him "I'm an OMEGA not a FUCKDOLL" and stormed out behind his pack he made it all the way to the office before he was stopped again it was Lydia"they won't let us in there saying where just some gossipy teen girls and that where only going to make it worse" she said stiles mentally rolled his eyes of course that's what there saying he pushed the office door open and there was the secretary"you can't be in- " "shut up" stiles peeked inside the windows until he say Jackson he pushed the door open and hugged his brother who hugged back until stiles slapped him"what the hell was that for" "for being an idiot"

"So Mrs.lois how many days are they suspended because me and my pack have to go my heats about to start soon"

"I'm sorry stiles but they have detention"


	3. New friends 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a chapter to set up the next

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy soooo I may have disappeared for a while but I’m back now *ducks tomatoes* so if we could just forgot that I ever disappeared well all be fine enjoy the chapter leave reviews!!! Pleasee🥺

Stiles was pissseddd his heat started in a few days and he was already kinda horny he could just go to peter but he didn’t wanna deal with dereks territorial behavior and have to stop a argument between his three mates.

He walked to front of the school and sat in his Jeep he slam his head on the wheel causing the alarm to blow “damnit” he laid back in the seat and closed his eyes he decided to take a nap until he heard a knock on his window Lydia Cora and Allison standing there he unlocked his jeep doors and the girls climbed in “where are the guys” Cora asked “detention” stiles muttered out “isn’t your heat in a couple days” she asked again only to get slapped on her arm by Allison “oww what was that for” she whined “that’s for being an idiot” Allison half yelled her heat was also on the way which spikes they're emotions ”come on you to let’s get in my car I refused to be seen in the Jeep and I think its best you to get your minds off your heats being today plus we can meet up with the rest of the girls and Flirt with guys that look at us” Lydia said they all climb out of the Jeep and make there way to Lydias car stiles taking shot gun and malia and Allison get it the back “you know Scott Jackson and the rest of the guys aren’t gonna like that we smell like other alphas” stiles said looking at lydia “I know that’s why where doing it if they had a problem the woudnt have gotten detention” the four laughed at that as they made there way to the nearest restaurant that sold ice cream 

The Wayne manor

Dick had invited Roy and wally to come to the Wayne manor considering Jason and Tim where throw a party and he didn’t wanna be alone Bruce and Alfred where out on a business trip and Terry and Cass where in charge but they had college papers to finish up so they stayed in there rooms 

“hey dick how come you never invite people from our grade” said Roy before biting his apple ”I don’t know I just never really thought about it” he shrugged “well good because I think we should throw our first party I can call the track team” sally said running into the room”are you guys sure this seems like a bad idea ”nonsense we got your back if anything to bad happens we’ll take the fall for it” Roy assured him”ok I guess call whoever you want just don’t call that Theo guy and if you call Rose can you guys pick her up I don’t wanna be anywhere near slade” dick shivered just think about him. The two friends agreed and immediately started calling there friends dick made his way down the hall into Jason’s room “jay” he called when he didn’t see him or get a response he pushed his way into his older brothers closet “Jason” he pushed the door all the way open to see his brother searching frantically through his closet he turns a round “hey birdie whatcha doing in here” He asked “ I was just letting you know kids from our grade are coming to the party..what are you looking for” “uh I’m looking for my black and red jeans have you seen them” he looked at dick who looked away ”birdie have you seen them“He questioned “ok so I may or may not have worn them without your permission” Jason laughed “it’s fine dickie I don’t mind next time just let me know” Jason kissed his brothers forehead “ok now where are my jeans” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good??bad??advice??  
> Anyway the beginning of the party , stiles and the girls ice cream trip and the boys getting out of detention will all be in the next chapter 😁have a nice day/night/afternoon


	4. Invitations/party part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The invitations and party part 1

Stiles pov

stiles Lydia Cora and Allison sat across from Kira Malia and Erica. The seven had been sitting there for at least thirty mins, getting flirted with by a Greenburg and his friends, getting evil looks form Paige and her friends not that the group cared “if Paige wants trouble she can get it” Erica growled the group shared a laugh at that and agreed They sat there talking about projects drama and how pissed off they where at the boys when Lydia phone rang ”HEYYY LYDIA” Lydia winced and held the phone from her ear then pulled it back “hey Stephanie ”she grimaced not that she didn’t like other girl but because Stephanie is super loud “so i heard you where throwing a party tonight” the word party made Erica and Kira instantly become intrigued of course they had forgot Lydia internally rolled her eyes the other girls smirked already think about dragging the boy through the mall to spend there money as punishment for getting detention even if they where defending stiles they should know to be more discreet when fighting another pack. Stephanie giggled through the phone"7:00 til at my house" Lydia stated "we'll be there" Stephanie pumped her fist "great don't be late" Lydia pocketed her phone after hanging up. She looked at her watch and then at the pack "come on the boys should be out by now" they nodded payed for they're ice cream and climb back into the jeep stiles peeled out of the parking lot and after a short drive they were back into the school's where the boys were standing outside Erica leaned out of the window "how was detention idiots" she smirked Boyd growled and inwardly promised to give her one of the hardest fucking of her life when they had free time "shut up Erica" Derek growled and climbed into the front seat of his Camaro while Stiles gave Scott and long hug and his keys to the jeep and got into the car with Derek Jeep: Scott , Allison , Erica , Boyd , Kira Camaro: Derek , Stiles Porshe: Jackson, Lydia Malia's car: Malia , Isaac Derek's Camaro "hey babe , you ok" he asked concerned stiles nodded he was doing his best to ignore the slick running out of him trying to real in his emotions blaming it on his heat even though he knew it was because he was simply 'hormonal' he should have known Derek would smell it though he had one of the strongest noses in the pack "stiles do I smell what I think I smell" stiles to turn to stare out his window so his boyfriend and mate wouldn't see him Blush "well that depends on what you think you smell" Derek huffed "stiles" he growled loudly "yes Derek" sick of stiles games Derek reached over and grabbed his mates chin while gripping his steering wheel tightly so they wouldn't crash "you're wet stiles and don't hit me with the it's my heat coming bullshit you need a good dicking before we get to the mall that is unless you want Isaac grinding against you and me him and the rest of the pack beating shit out of every alpha that tries to get close" Stiles hole gushed at his words "D-Derek" he moaned Derek pulled on the side of the road not to far from the mall but not to close the pack could hear them he climbed over stiles , how they where gonna make fucking in his Camaro work he had no idea but they'd figure it out. He kissed and sucked and nipped at stiles neck leaving hickies and would make Isaac and Peter jealous(why the universe had decided that those two where also Stiles's mates he had no idea but he'd wouldn't want it to be anyone else. He left hickies from stiles's collar bone down to his chest "Derekkkk OH MY GOSH" Derek smirked at how sensitive Stiles's body is he tweaked and sucked at his nipples before getting lower and unbuttoning stiles's jeans he takes stiles into his mouth "der ughh yesssuhhh" Derek pulls his mouth of stiles and lifts the smaller's legs up before driving his tongue into him "mhmmm right there deeper Der pleasee" Derek licks into Stiles enjoying his mates taste he grazes his teeth against his hole and begins alternating between licking and biting "Derek please get inside me now please" "whatever you want or need babe" "stiles almost cried at his words (which he also would also blame on his heat and not him just being plain sensitive Derek unzipped his zipper and whipped out his 15 inch dick and placed it at Stiles's opening "yo-ah shit babe your eager huh" Stiles had pushed Derek into his seat and sunk his self down on Derek's giant dick he screamed "Stiles rode Derek as hard and fast as he could "Der don-don't knot we still have to get to the mall and get re-ready fo-for the um pa-partyy oh fuck" Derek flipped them around and went into animalistic mode"you happy now stiles is this what you wanted my large dick slamming in and out of you hickies i think thats what you need me Isaac or Peter fucking you at random times during the day fuck stiles your so fucking wet" slamming in and out of stiles Derek left kisses all over his body both of them sweating hard "der im close" "i love you so much stiles" "i- i love you to DEREKKKK" stiles came hard on Derek who came right after. They laid on top of each other for another good 15 minutes there session lasted about 25 minutes they would probably be scolded for taking so long by Lydia but stiles was sure they already knew what they had been doing. Stiles had almost dozed off when they got a knock on the window Derek quickly sat up and covered stiles ready to attack whoever was trying to peep at his mate he rolled down his window and there stood Parish standing there Derek faced palmed Stiles rolled his eyes "Parishhh reallyyy" Parrish narrowed his eyes "oh i'm sorry would you rather have me explain would you rather me have your dad come see why a familiar Black Camaro is parked on the side of the road cause im sure he wont be happy when he finds out why" Derek decided to stay out of this argument since they had therye own special way of communicating" sorry parrish my emotions are just out of wack i promise not to have sex on the side of the road anymore" Parrish smiled "you're lying but ill let you two away THIS time enjoy your evening guys" he waved bye and the two got dressed sprayed the car and took off towards the mall. The Mall "where the fuck are they" Jackson yelled for the tenth time since they entered the mall Erica laughed from her position on Boyd's back "for the last time Erica they're coming" Lydia said behind her Jackson carried multiple bags with only a few being his and one something he picked out for stiles since he had been kind of down lately he looked over at Scott and Isaac who where carrying just as many as he was "relax Jacks Derek is probably giving stiles a good dicking by now" Cora said matter-of-faculty popping her gum Jackson glared at her "shut the hell up Cora" Isaac Erica Kira Malia and Scott smiles and laughed at Jackson's Protective-Older-Brother-Antics as they liked to call it "what is funny" Kira laughed "we just think it's sweet that you're so protective over stiles even with us" Jackson looked shocked for half a second "He's my little brother no one can protect him like I can" "hey! I'm pretty sure i'm as close with Stiles as you are" Scott exclaimed pouting everyone collectively either shook there head or rolled they're eyes "round 102 Jackson vs Scott edition" Cora mumbled Kira and Malia went and stood by her while Lydia and Allison tried to stop Scott and Jackson from arguing while Isaac questioned if he himself knew stiles well enough he quickly shook the thoughts out and tried to stop the current arugument between his pack Mates "you don't know half the things about Stiles that I do" "yes i do" "no you don't Scott your clueless and You're so busy talking to Stiles about Kira and Allison so much you barley pay attention to Stiles's problems" Jackson said through his growing teeth "i do listen to Stile yes sometimes I do get carried away with talking about them sometimes but that dosen't mean-" "that dosen't mean you two should be here talking about me like i'm an object" the entire pack sucked in a breathe at that they turned around and saw stiles holding a couple already paid for bags with Derek holding a couple behind him Stiles threw the ones he was holding at his pack mates "i bought each of you something even you two dumbasses, its just charms that remind me of each of you" stiles said clearly pissed with Scott and Jackson who looked upset with themselves and each other. "anyways we only have three hours and we still have to finish getting ready for the party Lyds" Lydia nodded and and they started walking Jackson and Scott waited until the others where distracted and pulled stiles to the side to talk "hey um sty we just wanted to aplogize-" Jackson started stiles sighed"its fine just stop competing with each and even Derek Isaac and Peter you're my brothers you biologicaly and you in everything but blood and they're my mates it dosen't matter who loves me more i love you guys and the rest of the pack it dosen't matter who knows me better" the two boys nodded and looked down "now which one of you are giving me a piggy back ride stiles smirked. Lydia house Lydia was dressed in a sea pink and spring color flower dress with her hair in a crown and white heels Allison had a tight red crop top skinny jeans and black boots Kira had a Black dress on with black stockings and black shoes Malia had a brown shoulder exposing shirt with tight jeans on and brown boots Cora had on something similar to Malia with a green shirt Stiles had on his usual red flannel Derek's leather jacket one of Isaac's scarfs and a watch of Peter's The guys had either they're football or Lacross jersey's on with jeans The party was going great flashing lights alcohol and weed being passed around but Stiles decided to go sit on the porch no one that was there other then his pack had intriuged his attention that is until he say all the Wanye's coming Terry , Cassandra , Damian , Steph and Tim(twins) Jason and finally dick who was on Jason's back the group seperated to meet up with they're friends Jason sitting dick on the ground kissing his forehead and walked off Dick looked ;pst stiles got out of his seat and decided to go talk to him "hey my names Stiles..well my real name is unpronoucable so everyone calls my stiles" Dick smiled at him "my name is well my real name is Richard but i perfer dick" stiles sat beside dick they started talking about numerous diffrent things there overprotective siblings and pack mates there boyfriends well in dicks case crushes they laughed for hours that is until Theo and his pack showed up "well well well what are to pretty omegas doing out here all alone" Theo said smirking" dick and stiles rolled there eyes together "Theo why are you such a creep why can't you just be i don't fucking know maybe not an asshole"stiles said Theo looked shocked but quickly fixed it mouth on you huh well why don't we put it to good use" "why do i put your face to good use as a punching bag" there stood Derek, Scott, Jackson, Isaac, Roy, Wally, Jason, erica ,malia and a suprisingly pissed kira "i don't know who the fuck you are but i think you should leave" Jason growled out Theo laughed "that's cute lets get the over with' he said while smirking and narrowing his eyes. Theo and Aiden vs Derek and Jackson Josh vs Scott Ethan vs Roy Liam vs Wally Slade vs Jason Tara vs Erica and Kira Hayden vs Malia Malia attacked first tackling Hayden into the grass blindly swinging at hayden who was trying to get her off, Tara admediatly went for ericas hair but Kira quickly stopped her by sending a hard kick into her face mean while Scott was beating josh bloody while wally and liam stuggled to take each other down derek was stomping aiden's face in eathan had maneged to trip Roy bit couldn't pin him Jason and Slade where going toe to toe and so where Jackson after a while of countiunous fighting some people had started to watch and other had began pulling them apart Stiles and Lydia got jackson off theo "this isn't over whitmores and Waynes i Promise i will fuck dick and Stiles before i die "you won't get the chance" dick and stiles yelled in usion they smiled at each other and high fived The rest of the [arty goes either left or went in the house when it started raining by the time it really started coming down the only kids left where Stiles Dick Jackson Roy Wally Jason Erica Allison Scott Boyd Lydia Damian Cass Steph Tim Kira Derek Isaac Malia or at least they though......The Night Is Far From Over.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it opinions? questions?


End file.
